the consequence of stolen sweets
by lady-bluebeard
Summary: moanna/faun - you can't just take things without expecting to give something in return.


**The Consequence Of Stealing The Sweets.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, biz-yotch!

Rated: K+ For puppy-love, wait, is it puppy love when one of them is very ancient? Reguardless!

**There once lived a Princess...**

Moanna grinned, dreamily as she gazed at the banquet that lay in front of her. The aroma wafted over to her nostrils, It smelled strong, but not bad at all. It was of something savory, candied and delicious, Moanna was sure.

She swung her feet back and forth as she sat in a small, golden chair. No one was around, would anyone notice if she stuck a sweet or two? She reached out, a bit desperate for the taste of them.

"Your Highness."

At the sound of the Faun's husky voice, Moanna jumped and tossed the candy back down on the platter and stuck her messied hands behind her back. And tried to keep her composure. "Oh.. Hello, Faun."

She took the time to admire him, he was somehow _cleaner _then normal, his plated skin looked like it had gotten some if the muck scraped off of it. His horns had more luster then they usually would.

"Highness, has my ears mislead or are you not supposed to eat until it is served?" The Faun looked at her, in a fatherly way.

Moanna looked down at her feet, timidly and muttered, "I was told to wait." At this, Faun nodded and frowned. She reached her hands to push back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, but remembered the jelly that got on her hands from picking up the bit of sweets. And absent-mindedly rubbed them on her dress.

The Faun noticed this and said, in a faux sadness. "Look at what you've done to your pretty dress, Princess."

Moanna looked at the large, magenta stain on her skirts and shrugged. The Faun continued, "Why don't you go and ask one of the servants to clean it for you?"

Moanna sighed and said, "It's ruined anyway."

At this, the Faun reached over and took a chair opposite her. Looking a bit sad. Which made Moanna feel quite uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't track.

"What is bothering your mind?" Faun said, in his somehow broken, Otherworld Spanish. She glanced at the wall, looking at the prettily carved images of spirits dancing around in a Faerie Ring.

"Nothin' " Moanna said, innocently.

Faun raised his long, quizzical brow and made a low "Hmm.." noise. And crossed his thick, fur splayed legs and begun to drum his nails on the table-end, deep in thought.

Silence dawns. The kind of silence that seems so loud to the one apart of it. Until Moanna whispers to the pondering Faun- "May I have one of those sweets?"

The Faun stares at her for a few moments, then nods and says, still perched beside her, "Yes. But tell not a soul of your spoils." Moanna jumps up eagerly and reaches for the most favorable kind, she pluck up one that is small and is a bright, navy hue. She tosses it in her mouth, she has made a good choice, it tastes like a very sweet melon and it satisfies. Her chewing is interrupted by the Faun, who says, "But, you must not forget the consequence of the sweets."

Moanna hearts drops in her chest. She doesn't quite understand this world yet, and recalls the consequence of her taking of the grapes in the Otherworld temple- Disaster. And she was already eaten, she considers spitting it into her hand, but she notices something, instead of great anger washed onto the Faun's face, Moanna notices it is something sweeter, kinder even. Then she notices the tip of his bony finger was pressed to his cheek. No, not pressed- pointing. He is pointing to his cheek.

At first, she convinces herself that she doesn't understand. But she does, he is telling her that for such privileges she is to thank him with a sign of affection. She thinks that this is fair.

Moanna nods, and whips away the stain of sweets from her lips with her hand. She leans over a bit. She realizes that this would be the first time they touched. This scares her. She wonders, childishly if he combust into flames by her touch..

She risks this.

Her pale pink lips brush up againist his right cheek. She is surprised by his skin, she imagined it to be rough and un-agreeable, it is not. It is soft like a child's, like her own. The kiss is done, Faun stands up, and they look at each other thoughtfully until Moanna grows embarrassed and she skips off, like a normal child does but when she does it, somehow it remains royal, majestic even.

Throughout the day she will savour the taste of it, but wether it was the taste of the sweet or something else is entirely up to you, but for now, the story will end on the child playing in the garden, and the Faun watching on, protecting her, as he always will..

**Until the world stopped turning..**

AN: You like? Comment please.


End file.
